Your Surrender
by brooke summers1610
Summary: My first ever Kyonako fanfic inspired by Neon Trees' Your Surrender. Do read and review k? KyouheixSunako, one-shot.


**A/N: My first time ever writing something other that Harry Potter fanfiction so to all you seasoned writers out there please give me guidance and criticism but in a really kind way alright? ^^ I've only recently finished the anime and am slowly reading the manga online but I'm already completely obsessed with this series ESPECIALLY the kyonako angle!**

**The song is Your Surrender by Neon Trees and I really suggest you listen to it as you read.**

**I do not own anything from the wallflower nor do I own the song used here. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><em>I got close to your skin<em>

_While you were sleeping_

_I taste the salt on your hands_

_I reached out to touch you_

_The morning light disarms you_

_Won't you let me in?_

Kyohei's eyes fluttered open as he slowly began to wake up.

The first thing he registered was the feel of a warm, soft thing on his mouth.

His eyes flew open in alarm as he realized it was a human hand, confirmed by the salty taste of sweat it left on his lips.

"What…"

He stared.

He was lying under the kotatsu in the hall instead of in his own bed. This was fairly normal. He vaguely recalled drowsing off after a huge hotpot dinner. The fact that it was still dark out lent strength to that memory.

What had him speechless was the fact that the small hand was connected to the arm of none other than Nakahara Sunako.

She was sleeping next to him, her face surprisingly peaceful, her forehead beaded with sweat from the excessive heat of the kotatsu.

Kyohei's eyes softened as he looked at her.

Curled up like that, her silky black hair fanned out about her…she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He had finally admitted to himself that he was completely in love with her. He couldn't help it. She was unique. She didn't fall at his feet because of his beauty. She was the only girl he knew who could best him in a fight. And to top it all off she could make the best fried shrimp he'd ever had. What was there not to love?

Of course he hadn't told her. Dramatic romantic declarations were more Ranmaru's style and unlike in Takenaga's case, he wasn't at all sure of the girl he loved loving or even liking him back. Yuki was so adorably lovable he'd probably have no trouble at all. The only feelings Kyohei knew how to comfortably express were hunger and anger.

He guiltily lay back down and put an arm around her, praying she wouldn't wake up.

To his surprise and joy she gave a contented little sigh and turned to face him, snuggling her face into his shirt.

He tightened his hold on her slender waist and smiled, burying his face into her sweet-smelling hair and closing his eyes.

It was definitely love. No mere crush could do what she did to his heart.

There were a few occasions, brief but present, where he thought she might feel the same way.

Unsure of how she would react to his feelings, he decided to wait till she gave him a clearer sign. If she _did_ feel the same way then no way would he be the one to cave in and confess first.

Sunako was dimly aware that she was being held by Takano Kyohei. She could tell by the slightly sweet, musky smell of his shirt, the same smell that clung to all his clothes.

Taking a leap, she followed her instincts. Not those that normally guided her to viciously attack him but those that dwelt deep deep down in the heart of every girl; the basic instinct of wanting to be closer to the guy she preferred over all others.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her face safely buried in his shirt, hoping he couldn't feel her heart going haywire inside her.

Despite her morbid interests she was still a girl and she was more than capable of feeling softer emotions like love or pity. She was just a lot better at hiding them away somewhere she could ignore them.

She cared for Kyohei. Even more than she had cared for..him. The one who had accelerated her transformation into a creature of darkness.

Right now she was almost dying of happiness, feeling his arms around her but she couldn't open her eyes. If she did his beauty and general radiance would blind her and give her another nosebleed.

She stole sneak peeks at him through slitted eyelids which helped her cope with his good looks a little better.

She had first felt an inkling of like for Kyohei when he rescued her on her first night living with them from the cruel crowd. While she loved blood and gore, her heart could not easily forget that she had once been a girl who dreamt of a handsome prince to save her like all other girls and it thrilled to the sensation.

'I'll just enjoy this feeling for awhile.' she told herself guiltily, feeling like a traitor to the dark side.

Unfortunately for her, lulled by the security of his arms around her and his scent enveloping her she fell asleep. Unfortunately for him, his giant feast and the feel of his funny beloved Sunako sleeping trustingly in his arms knocked him out too.

A few hours later she woke up and the first thing that greeted her was the sight of Kyohei . Normally this alone would've been enough to cause a major nosebleed but Kyohei had his back to the window.

This meant that the first to greet her wasn't so much Kyohei but Kyohei shirtless since he had tossed aside his shirt while sleeping due to the heat of the kotatsu, his glorious face framed by early morning sunlight.

That, coupled with the fact that his arms were around her and that she had just caught him watching her sleep were enough to throw her for a few seconds since she was completely blinded by the suddenness of so much light.

Kyohei caught his breath as Sunako woke and blinked at him.

She didn't start bleeding from her nose or anywhere else.

The sunlight shining on her face not only made her more beautiful to his wondering eyes, he could tell it had dazed her.

So for a couple of heartbeats, Kyohei watched with bated breath as she smiled, her eyes still hazy. One of her hands, which had been resting on her chest gently came up to stroke his lips.

He smiled.

Sunako's nose released an eruption of blood that would've put any self-respecting volcano to shame and she fled to her room with a scream.

Kyohei buried his face in his hands.

"When are you going to just let me pass your walls Nakahara Sunako?" he moaned in despair.

* * *

><p><em>I've become your shadow<em>

_I love, but don't know how to_

_I'm always lost for words_

_You look like a thousand suns_

_I wanna be the only one_

_Left when your day is done_

She loved him. A creature of light. THE creature of light. His light blazed brighter than any of her equally gorgeous housemates. She'd take a full day in the sun over a face-to-face look at Kyohei. She knew Hiroshi was disappointed. Josephine supported her at least. She couldn't help her feelings.

She dabbed the blood from her face, her cheeks red with mortification.

Why did he have to be so radiant?

She had no idea how to look him in the face, let alone speak to him of love!

She reached out and hugged Hiroshi's legs.

The one time she had taken the plunge and confessed her feelings to a boy he had rejected her so cruelly the memory still haunted her and he hadn't been half so handsome as Kyohei and she had only cared for him half as much.

Sure Kyohei would defend her when necessary and when he was sleeping it was probably only too easy for him to hold her.

But when it came down to it, he would probably defend any girl who really needed it and he had probably been dreaming of some girl as beautiful as he was when he reached out to her.

She couldn't help it. She cried, silent, unhappy tears.

The past few months the ache in her chest when she saw him had been horrible.

She wanted to love him, but how did a creature of darkness love one who was so obviously of the light?

She was only good at being a shadow. So she became his.

She secretly watched him, always from as far a distance as she could to prevent the humiliation of bleeding all over him.

She didn't admire his beauty so much as the way he spoke, his sense of humor and all the quirks and mannerisms that made up Kyohei.

Only when she was alone in her room did she admit to herself, and of course to Hiroshi and the rest, that, impossible though it was, she wanted him to herself.

She wanted to somehow dim his light, make him her fellow creature of the darkness and then make him hers, exclusively.

The best she could do was prepare his favorite dishes for him no matter the inconvenience and lessening her biting retorts whenever he spoke to her.

* * *

><p><em>I can't have you close<em>

_So I become a ghost_

_And I watch you_

_I watch you_

_Maybe if you stay_

_We could die this way_

_But I won't stop you_

_I won't stop you_

"Hey Ranmaru! Takenaga! Come here!"

The two lanky heartthrobs went over to where Yuki was packing his schoolbag, ignoring the usual gaggle of love-struck girls hovering outside the classroom.

"Have you noticed something odd lately?"

They stared at the blonde and shook their heads.

"Look at Kyohei and Sunako."

They turned and watched.

Sunako was tidying up her desk while Kyohei was copying down their classmate's notes, having, as usual, failed to pay attention during the actual lesson.

They each kept shooting quick, darting glances at each other, and by some strange timing, kept missing each other by mere seconds.

"Isn't it obvious Yuki? They finally realized they like each other." said Ranmaru, tossing back a stray lock of hair.

"That means we have to act perfectly normal no matter what we see so that those two don't get awkward and shy and chicken out." finished Takenaga.

Yuki glared at them.

"Who are you two dazzling at?" he demanded.

"So Kyohei! What are we doing next?" asked Ranmaru as they joined him at his desk.

Sunako stood slightly apart from them, waiting so that they could go home together.

Yuki looked out the classroom window and gasped.

"I don't think we can do much of anything you guys, look at the sky! Hurry Kyohei or we'll be stuck walking home in the rain!"

Kyohei tossed their classmate back his notes and began tossing things into his bag.

"Already done Yuki. Let's just go home and enjoy some television around the kotatsu. I wouldn't say no to some of Sunako's fried shrimp and a pot of hot tea!"

Takenaga shook his head.

"Pig."

They turned and left the classroom, making their way home, chatting and laughing.

"What do you think Sunako? Do I really look that much like a girl?"

Yuki turned and stopped, his face draining of color.

The others stopped laughing and turned around.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Where's Sunako?"

"Shit!"

Sunako meanwhile was rushing as fast as she could to the nearest shopping arcade.

Of all the things she could've forgotten to stock up on, it was shrimp. She had underestimated Kyohei's appetite and now had zero shrimp in the fridge at home.

Still, if it was shrimp that accursed creature of light wanted, he would have it.

She knew how much he loved chewing on that, especially when gathered around the kotatsu with them all.

The rain began to pour just as she had finally procured a bag of the damned seafood.

There was no help for it. The storm would take forever to slow down and she needed to get home and fry up the shrimp as quickly as she could. For him.

Even _thinking_ those two words almost made her want to fall to her knees and die for treachery against the darkness.

After what seemed like a lifetime of trudging as fast as she could without falling through the mud and rain she got home, soaking wet and looking like some drowned ghost back from the depths of hell and slipped in through the back door into the kitchen.

"NAKAHARA SUNAKO! YOU IDIOT!"

She jumped as Kyohei slammed the kitchen door shut behind her.

He was livid.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You can't just wander off like that you idiot especially when the weather is so shitty!" he yelled.

"The others are still out looking for you! Don't you EVER do that to me again!" he yelled, rushing to throw a thick warm towel over her.

"Why would you care where I am?" she whispered at last, the towel that hid her face from him making her suddenly brave.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhhhh<em>

_How long till your surrender?_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_How long till your surrender?_

_It's a long way for heart break_

_Let your heart wait and bleed_

_Ohhhhhhh_

He stared at her in disbelief.

"How much more obvious do I have to be you idiot?" he asked at last, his voice rough.

She froze, clutching her bag of shrimp with one hand, her other holding the towel.

"Damnit! Nakahara Sunako, I love you. I don't believe in any bullshit about creatures of the light and creatures of the dark. You _are_ beautiful Sunako even if you're still too dumb to see it. I don't care that you like creepy stuff. I know you hate mirrors because you think they show you how broken you are. I don't think that and I don't care even if you are. I can fix you! I _want_ to at least get the chance to try. And how long is it going to take before you just give up and admit you feel the same way about me too?"

She was silent.

Her natural reflex was to disbelieve it. His beautiful face alone was proof that he could never love her.

She couldn't force the words out. I love you too. Such short little words and she couldn't say them.

She hated herself.

"What's so important that you couldn't buy it tomorrow and had to scare us by running off to get it anyway?" he demanded, snatching the bag from her. Anything to conceal his nervousness at her silence.

He opened it and stared at the shrimp inside.

* * *

><p><em>How long till your surrender to me?<em>

"I am trying, in my own small way, to…"

Her whisper died out as her face turned red and she quickly hid behind the towel, pretending to dry her hair.

Kyohei stared down at her, trying to take in the fact that she just risked pneumonia to get him shrimp.

The realization that this was probably the closest thing to a surrender he was going to get from her did not escape him.

At last he put the bag of shrimp down on the table.

Then he came straight over and put his arms about her, planting a kiss on her forehead without even caring that it was bright crimson.

"Thank you. I love you too. My Sunako."

Her nose, heedless of happy palpitations of the heart began surpassing itself.

Really it was a good thing he had thrown her the towel.


End file.
